This invention relates generally to fishing devices and, more particularly, to an improved fishing lure.
Fishing lures having hooks and spinners are known in the art. Such lures typically have hooks and spinners extending in generally the same direction.
A common problem with lures having spinners is that the spinner assemblies tend to get caught in underwater obstructions such as weeds and tree branches. Therefore, there is a need for a fishing lure having a spinner assembly which is less susceptible to being caught in such underwater obstructions, or which is at least more likely to be freed from such obstructions if caught.